Code: Gender Bend
by code ninjahinja
Summary: Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd switch genders and become Jayden, Alex, Kat, and Oliva
1. Chapter 1

Code: Gender bend

"Great job de-activating the tower. I'm bringing you in."

The screen beeped and a red exclamation point flashed on the screen. "Oh-no! There is a bug!"

The scanners opened and a pink haired boy, a blond girl with a purple blob in her hair came out along with a raven haired boy came out of the scanner. One scanner closed and re-opened and a brown haired boy with long hair came out.

They looked around and noticed the problem.

"JEREMY! SOMETHING WENT HORRIBLY WRONG!" the brown haired girl yelled. Jeremy climbed down the ladder to find two girls in boys clothing and two boys and girls clothing. Which was really weird because the pink haired boy was in a pink dress.

"Maybe we should switch clothes." Odd said who now is a girl.

"That would be less disturbing." Ulrich added.

They figured out a system to switch clothes since Aelita and Odd were the smallest they had to switch, and Yumi and Ulrich were the biggest so they had to switch. Jeremy found a bug and told them of it and how it switched their genders.

"okay. But I want to get some new clothes." the boy version of Aelita said.

"Why? Do you hate purple?" Odd asked.

"No. I just don't want to have to wear this."

Odd said in defeat "yeah. Good point."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I'm gona need to make new identity's for you guys until I figure this out. It seems that this bug will make you truly act like the other gender." Jeremy told them as he typed on the keyboard

"Well if were going to be stuck like this than I'm getting some clothes ." Ulrich said.

"Why don't you like wearing Yumi's clothes." Odd asked with a smirk.

"Her clothes are to big. So shut up! And enjoy the dress." Ulrich retorted. he/she walked into the elevator and "Asked "Would you like to come?"

"How are you going to get clothes?" Aelita asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of money?" Odd ran into the elevator before the doors closed.

"they are right, I'm gona get some clothes to." Yumi added.

"Yeah see you later." Aelita said to Jeremy.

"This is so weird." Yumi said as they closed the doors to the elevator.

At the store Odd got some thing just like what he had on earlier. The difference is that the purple sweater was cut down the middle and tied like a shirt, but it had a hood like a sweater would. Underneath that was a pink tank top that stopped below the belly button. Odd had baggy purple pants at his/her waist. Her pants were being held up by a neon orange belt with silver circles. Her hair still had a purple blob, but her hair was don flat and the purple was brushed into her bangs along with some of her blond hair. Her bangs were all over her face. They didn't really look like bangs. They just looked like they brushed down into her face (which they were)

Ulrich had a green tank top over a long sleeved black shirt that was lined in neon green thread. He/she had on dark blue skinny jeans with girl converse high tops that at the bottom of the shoe was lime green. Her hair was long and down to the middle of her back and her hair was brushed all over her face.

Yumi had on a black zip up sweater, a gray shirt and black pants and tennis shoes. Just a simple style.

Aelita had ?

_I cant think what should Aelita have? Leave a review._

_:D_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I hate this. I don't wana be a girl." Ulrich grumbled. His phone rang it was a text message. It was from his other friends and siblings. They convinced their parents to let them all go to the school he was at. His older sister was a teacher at the school. The message read

_See you soon_

"Oh CRAP!" Ulrich was panicking. How is he going to tell them that he's a girl?

"Whoa. What's the matter?" Jeremy asked.

"People I know are coming and are expecting too see me, and this is gona be hard because one of my sisters is teaching here this year!" Ulrich blurted.

"Well about how many people?" Yumi asked.

"About 9." Ulrich mumbled.

"WHAT? 9 PEOPLE? How many people do you know?" Aelita asked sounding very mad.

"Well there is my sister who will be teaching Rachel. Then there is Trina, Derek and Justin, Kelly, lushi, Selena, and Max" Ulrich said sounding jus a little calmer

"Well I just guess were gona have to tell." Jeremy said. Everyone just looked at him and decided that they don't have any other choice. They need to tell them they cant hide it because they will just find out later.

"Okay then."

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Okay there here." They were sitting at a table.

"Alright go Ulrich." Aelita said.

Ulrich didn't move.

"Just go." Aelita said as she pushed Ulrich towards them. She gave him a shove that made him take a few steps forward. Ulrich walked up to them. His eyes were covered by his hair. It was a surprise he could see.

"Hey. You waiting for someone?" Ulrich said nervously.

"Yeah. May I ask who you are?" A brunette girl asked.

"My name is Kat. Kat Valentine. And you guys are?"

"Lushi Fuchanoga. Kelly Fuchanoga. Max and Selena Russo.(not who you think) I'm Trina, and these are my brothers and sisters Derek, Rachel, and Justin Stern."

"Hi. I want to tell you that I know who your looking for."

"who?" Justin asked.

"Your brother Ulrich Stern."

They all looked at him and they started asking questions, so Ulrich explained how _she_ was Ulrich.

"that's science fiction. If you really are prove it."

Ulrich sighed and said

"I have a diary, I have parents that are rich. I am the star player in soccer, I constantly prank Kelly cause it's fun to see her reaction and I know you all think I'm crazy because all of the stupid stunts I pull. Our parents couldn't trust us with office supplies because I cut of some of all of your guy's hair and Trina stapled my thumb three times…." Then William walked up to Ulrich and Ulrich gave William a disturbing threat which was

"Look William if you don't leave me alone I will use your blood as syrup on my pancakes!" William ran away.

"Well I believe you. You give the same creepy threats as Ulrich." They all said. Ulrich's friends came up and Odd said "you give really disturbing threats."

"This is nut's I came here to see my boyish brother you know as a boy I didn't expect him to be a girl!" Trina yelled.

"Alright calm down. Your gona give people ideas and give the secret away." Ulrich said putting his hand on his sister's mouth.

"How can you see?" Kelly asked

"I don't really know I just can."

Trina moved the hair out of his face and said "were twins and when you get turned into a girl your prettier then me."

"Geez you've talked more than any body here in 10 minuets." Ulrich complained.

"Your defiantly Ulrich." Derek said normally.

"Well you can never be to sure. Ulrich can sing well. Lets see if you can." Max said.

"What does that ha…" Odd elbowed Ulrich in the spine and said "Ifit will make them believe us then do it."

"NO."

"Wait later today they are having singing competion. Why don't we put '_Kat' _in it." Yumi suggested.

"What? Let's not!" Ulrich complanied but no one listened to him

"Yeah we should do that. I have a new song why don't you sing it?"

"Just do it! We'll believe you." Max said.

"FINE! But id don't like you guys any more." Ulrich said crossing his arms and his legs.

"OH sure you do." Trina said hugging his at the shoulders.

"Alright com'on you to Kelly."

They practicly had to drag Ulrich.

"Alright see you later." They said and walked away.

"I think they do believe." Aelita said.

"Yeah but I want to see him do this." Yumi said slightly laughing.

"Yeah me too." Odd said.

WHAT SONG SHOULD IT BE?


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost Ulrich's turn to go up and sing the song Trina and Kelly wrote.

Ulrich had a fitting black shirt and sleeves were cut off under the elbows, a black skirt that stopped 4 inches above his Knee's, and black boots. His hair was down and his hair covering his eyes and a black news boy hat that had black sequins.

"Do I really have to do this?" Ulrich complained. He was back stage with Trina and Kelly.

"You used to sing all the time. Your good." Kelly said nicely.

"Yeah that was in the house and with friends, and the camera doesn't have eyes to stare at you with!" Ulrich said sounding just a little whinny.

"You're a good singer." Trina said.

"I haven't sung in a while. What if I sound bad? And I wasn't that good."

"You know what. You just go and have a good time. And your in front of people all the time. Your next so go and have a blast!" Trina said shoving him to the side of the stage but out of sight. Sissi had one of her snobby friends enter to make people feel intimidated. But it didn't work. In fact it made people want to enter and bet them. They didn't care who won as long as it wasn't Sissi. "Remember we have the curser block so don't worry." Kelly said as a Sissi clone walked off the stage.

"Break a leg." Trina said. Ulrich looked at her as he was handed a microphone.

"It's just an esspression! Just go!" Trina said as the host introduced him.

"Alright up next is a new student. Kat Valentine. She is singing a song her friend wrote. Smile!" the host said. The addeinecnce clapped as Ulrich walked on to the stage.

(I don't own this song. The song is Smile by Avril Lavigne. I use symbol(s) to cover the bad words. This song was requested by Lyokodreamer. So enjoy.:D)

The music started and then Ulrich began to sing

**You know that I'm a crazy b**** **

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**Ooh Ooh**

**But you don't really give a s*****

**You don't let it go let it go with it**

**Cause your f******* crazy rock and roll**

**You-ou said 'hey whats your name?'**

**It took one look and now I'm not the same**

**Yeah you said 'hey'**

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**Yeah**

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday has felt this **

**Right and now**

**Your turning it all around and suddenly**

**Your all I need the reason why I I I**

**I smile**

The kids in the audience were cheering. Ulrich was happy and so were Trina and Kelly. They the song. All but Sissi and her followers. They were mad. You may even say they were jealous.

Ulrich continued. I doesn't look like the teachers approved of the words but they glad the blocked the word with *beeps*

Ulrich finished the song and people were applauding. Ulrich smiled and moved his hair out of his face to see the crowd. His friends clapped and cheered. Ulrich ran off the stage and his friends and siblings ran to him and congratulated him

"That song you guys wrote is good. I enjoyed singing it." Ulrich said and Kelly and Trine hugged him at the same time.

"You can really sing." Jeremy said sounding impressed.

"He could always sing well. In fact we video taped all the songs we played together. I have them right here." Justin said pulling out a banqueter. All but Ulrich gathered around and they saw Lushi on drums, Derek on guitar along with Ulrich and Trina. Ulrich and Trina were like Co singers. It really depends on the song. But this time Ulrich was singing. Trina played an acoustic guitar and Derek and Ulrich were on the kind of guitars you plug into amps.(use whatever guitar you want. If it will make you happy.)

He was singing the version of love Story by davedays on YouTube.

They played all the right notes and he sang great. And when that was done they didn't notice but they heard the host saying

"Our finalists are…. Bryinga(Sissi follower), William, and Kat. Please come out."

They came out and stood in a line facing the crowd. Byringa the William and Ulrich.

"Third place goes to…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Third place goes to… William.' William sighed and walked up to the host and grabbed the trophy and walked back.

"Now second place goes to….. Bryinga and Kat you won! Come get your trophies." They walked up and people clapped for them. They walked back stage to see their friends. Sissi yelled at Bryinga for "YOU LET THAT STRING BEAN WIN? YOUR NOTHING BUT A LOSER!"

"You won!" Selena yelled.

Why did I have to do this?" Ulrich asked very unsure, because this didn't really prove that he was he.

"I just wanted to do it for fun." Max answered.

"Wait were is Jeremy?" yumi asked. They looked around and they didn't see him. Aelita's phone rang and she picked it up and it was Jeremy.

"Get to the factory fast I have good news." Jeremy said happily then he hung up before Aelita could reply.

"Alright Jeremy said to get to the factory now." They all ran. They got to the factory and Jeremy was sitting in a big chair.

"What's the good news?" Odd asked.

"I'm able of making clones of you, and they'd be smarter then the William clone I made. But there is bad news…." Jeremy trailed off.

"What is it?" Selena asked.

"You talked." Max joked. He got a hit to the back of the head by his sister.

"Well the bad news is that the Ulrich clone will be a little stupid. Not as stupid as William but he will just seem really weird." Jeremy explained.

"I dought we'll notice the difference." Odd said crossing his arms. Ulrich stopped on his foot hard enough for Odd to jump and grab his foot in pain.

"Ohh well. Just make the clones." Aelita said sighing. Jeremy entered the code and they all went down stairs. Three doors opened when the smoke appeared three people came out. One door closed and reopened and the last clone stepped out. They all stood straight like robots and had emotionless faces. The clones looked like Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich before they went on the mission earlier when they were turned into the other gender. Yumi had a black tank top with blue stars on the bottom corner, black pants that went into her boots that reached underneath her knees. The Odd clone had the same thing earlier; the Aelita clone had a light pink shirt, skirt and boots that went to her shins.

The Ulrich clone had the same thing he had on earlier.

"Meet our new clones." Jeremy said. But all they could do was stare.

"They are excat replica's. they have your memories, and they know how you act.." Jeremy continued to explain.


End file.
